Kinjou Shingo
'Kinjou Shingo '''is a third year student at Sohoku High School and captain of the cycling club there. Appearance Kinjou has dark hair and a closely shaved hairstyle, which was short and lightly spiked hair in year 1 (season 2, episode 4 of the anime). He is often seen in his school uniform and glasses or in his biking outfit and pink-tinted biking glasses, but he did not wear glasses during races the year before, and only did so after his injuries were healed. Personality Mature and logical, Kinjou cares deeply for the Sohoku Bicycle club. As the ace he believes it's his job to carry the dreams of the members of the club to the finish line. This feeling is heightened due to being the only ace for Sohoku (compared to Hakone Academy consisting of 6 aces.) Initially seen as harsh and cold as a captain, the first years soon realize that he is actually helping them to grow, as road racers and as people. He greatly wants to achieve victory at the Inter-High and is doing everything he can to ensure that. He has a rivalry with Fukutomi from Hakone Academy. Plot History Kinjou built partnership with Makishima and Tadokoro during their first year of high school; according to his strategy, they lead Shohoku to win the Chiba Prefecture Newcomers' Tournament, a Fall race after Inter High. However, they did not participate in the 39th Inter High. First Year Welcome Race On the day that Onoda and Naruko first join the club, Kinjou reveals that the Welcome Race will take place in 40 minutes. As the first years warm up in preparation for the race, he talks to a member of the soccer club and mentions that the race will be used to decide the Inter High members. Though Imaizumi and Naruko are known to be talented cyclists, Kinjou does not appear biased towards them. He says that unexpected things can happen in the race, and mentions that Onoda is an interesting variable. Kinjou asked the Kanzaki family shop to supply Onoda with a road racer, but the van ran late, and Kinjou said that those sorts of situations sometimes happen and that luck is part of races as well. When the van catches up to Onoda during the race, Kinjou tells Onoda that he is not letting him give up. He later gives Onoda the water bottle he forgot and gives him advice about how to catch up to Imaizumi and Naruko, telling him to increase his cadence by 30. Skills and Techniques He is known as the "Snake of the Stone Path" (''sekidou no hebi) due to his determination to tail and overtake opponents. His perseverance has also earned him the nickname of the "Man Who Will Never Give Up" (zettai ni akiramenai otoko). He has impressive bike maneuverability, illustrated when he makes a tight U-turn while riding at full speed in order to catch Onoda from falling onto the gutter. In other words, he controls his bike like it's a part of his own body. In his second year, Fukutomi never rated him as a climber. Relationships Onoda Sakamichi As Kinjou is the captain of the team and a talented cyclist, Onoda has a lot of respect for him. Kinjou also has a lot of faith in Onoda due to his determination and unpredictable successes, talents that Onoda shows off when he manages to catch up to the others after being caught up in a crash. Kinjou is supportive of Onoda and praises his accomplishments. Onoda is shown to take the tasks Kinjou assigns him to heart. Imaizumi Shunsuke Imaizumi's driving force in the beginning of his first year is to outshine Kinjou and become the new ace, acting as his assist until Kinjou is forced to drop out. Kinjou is more skilled than Imaizumi and knows how to press his buttons, subtly snarking at him about how high his expectations for Imaizumi are. After Midousuji's cruelty causes Imaizumi to give up Kinjou is able to peptalk him back onto his bike, telling Imaizumi that Onoda would be disappointed, and that Sohoku's members support one another. Fukutomi Juichi Kinjou surprised Fukutomi by pulling ahead of him during their Inter High as second years. Fukutomi ended up inadvertently grabbing Kinjou, causing them both to fall off their bikes. Fukutomi continued ahead since his injuries were not that bad, and he managed to finish the race. Kinjou, on the other hand, was hurt so badly that he even fell behind the pack that he and Fukutomi were originally far ahead of. He finished long after Tadokoro and Makishima, who did not even notice as they passed him. After the race, Fukutomi approached the trio to apologize, but Tadokoro punched him and Fukutomi retreated. Fukutomi deeply regretted his unsportsmanlike conduct and later visited Sohoku High to formally apologize, bringing manjuu along as a gift. To Tadokoro and Makishima's surprise, Kinjou seemed to forgive Fukutomi, and the two developed a more healthy rivalry that spurs them on in their Inter High as third years. Trivia ;Likes : Yakisoba (piled with green laver and fried meat drippings) ;Collects : Practice journals ;Talents : Prestidigitation (got into it after doing it for the first time at his elementary school farewell ceremony) : Sewing (so he can quickly mend his frayed jerseys) (Omake 14) ;Habits : Sit-ups and back extensions before bed : Writing training notes for everybody. ;Best subject : Chemistry (science) ;Misc * Kinjou wears a Giro Atmos, or Aeon helmet. Gallery Kinjou.Shingo.full.1565235.jpg|Anime concept art. kinjou1.png kinjou2.png kinjou onsen.png Sohoku third years.png|Kinjou with Tadokoro and Makishima. kinjoumovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Astrological sign: Sagittarius Category:Blood type: O Category:All-rounders Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club